Marchons vers l'avenir
by Kytsuh
Summary: Le vide ; un néant total et parfait, apaisant mais effrayant. Plus le moindre souvenir, juste des questions sans réponses. Le sentiment du manque d'une part de moi-même, l'absence d'identité. Un océan abyssal qui engloutit tout, mon passé comme mon futur et me vole mon présent. Une interrogation à laquelle il me faut à tout prix répondre :  Qui suis-je ?  .
1. Chapter 1

Le vide un néant total et parfait, apaisant mais effrayant. Plus le moindre souvenir, juste des questions sans réponses. Le sentiment du manque d'une part de moi-même, l'absence d'identité. Un océan abyssal qui engloutit tout, mon passé comme mon futur et me vole mon présent. Une interrogation à laquelle il me faut à tout prix répondre : « Qui suis-je ? ».

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux. La lumière du soleil m'assaillit et je mis un court instant à m'y habituer. Combien de temps avais-je passé inconsciente ? Des heures, des jours, des semaines ? Je n'en savais rien. Pas un seul souvenir, pas une seule sensation ne subsistaient dans mon esprit. Pas la moindre bribe confuse de mon passé ne venait combler l'abîme de ma mémoire. J'avais oublié jusqu'à mon nom et mon visage.

Cette constatation libéra la panique qui sommeillait en moi et je fus rapidement submergée par cette émotion violente et incontrôlable. L'angoisse envahit les moindres recoins de mes pensées, réaffirmant ce manque qui me rongeait. Je voulais m'échapper, briser ce mur infranchissable et retrouver la paix qui m'avait été arrachée par le destin. Je voulais un signe, un visage ou même un nom qui me redonneraient l'espoir, celui de redevenir un jour celle que j'étais, d'avoir enfin la certitude d'être moi.

Je mis un moment à reprendre mes esprits, usant de toute ma volonté afin de lutter contre le désespoir et la peur que m'inspirait cette épreuve. Je refusai de m'abandonner à mon destin, prenant la résolution de le défier et d'aller de l'avant. Il me fallait répondre à certaines questions, agir avec méthode si je voulais atteindre mon but et tout d'abord, découvrir le lieu où je me trouvais.

J'étais allongée dans un lit aux draps blancs et portais un habit blanc lui aussi, simple et léger, qui m'arrivait aux genoux. Sur mon bras gauche, un tatouage bleu représentait une fée. Était-ce un signe d'appartenance à un groupe ou bien une simple fantaisie ? Je portai la main à mon front, alertée par une sensation inhabituelle et fus surprise d'y découvrir un bandage. Je ne le défis pas par mesure de précaution bien que je ne ressentis aucune douleur et entrepris d'inspecter le lieu où je me trouvais, poursuivant ma quête d'informations. Je balayai la pièce du regard. Elle était peu accueillante avec ses murs de pierre nue. Des rangées de lits identiques au mien longeaient les murs, je pensai immédiatement à une infirmerie. Cela concordait avec mon bandage au front et j'eus l'impression étrange mais satisfaisante d'avoir réuni les deux premières pièces d'un puzzle géant dont je devrais me battre pour avoir les autres. Je validai l'hypothèse de l'infirmerie, la première pierre de l'avenir que je me construirai sur les fondations de mon passé, la première vérité immuable sur laquelle mon univers tout entier pouvait reposer sans risques.

A coté de ma couche, sur une petite table de nuit en bois, se trouvait un bouquet de fleurs multicolores disposé dans un vase aux différents tons de bleu. Sur le coté, pendait discrètement une étiquette. Je la saisis et lus le message qui y était inscrit : « Remets-toi vite Erza ! »

\- Erza, murmurais-je...

Ce prénom chanta à mes oreilles et il me sembla ne jamais l'avoir oublié. Il incarnait les moments heureux comme les plus tristes de ma vie pourtant, je le trouvais inexplicablement beau. Je fus saisie par l'émotion et je passai les instants qui suivirent à contempler béatement ce bout de papier. La découverte de ce simple mot – mon nom ! - m'emplissait de joie. Cette succession de lettres qui était restée gravée au fond de mon cœur représentait mon renouveau, le lien entre mon passé oublié et mon futur à construire.

Je tournai la carte entre mes doigts mais ne vis nulle part de signe de son auteur. Cependant je savais maintenant qu'en dehors de cette pièce, dans le monde immense et inconnu, quelqu'un m'attendait. Quelqu'un qui pourrait me guider et sûrement m'aider dans ma quête.

Je m'assis au bord de mon lit et tentai de me lever. Le soleil avait beau répandre une douce chaleur dans la pièce, je ressentis la morsure du carrelage glacé sous mes pieds nus mais l'ignorai. Mes premiers pas furent difficiles mes muscles engourdis criaient au supplice, mes jambes tremblaient à chaque nouveau mouvement, mais, en persévérant, ma démarche devint stable. Une fois convaincue du résultat, je revins vers ma table de nuit afin d'inspecter le contenu de son tiroir et tirai sur la poignée métallique. Le meuble s'ouvrit sans difficulté, dévoilant un petit miroir au cadre d'argent finement ciselé dont je m'emparai sans hésitation, ne résistant pas à la tentation de découvrir mon visage. La figure qui apparut m'était étrangère. La jeune femme qui se tenait face à moi avait une vingtaine d'années, de longs cheveux rouges relâchés qui tombaient en cascade et de jolis yeux noisette qui me fixaient, semblant sonder mon esprit. Ses traits fins et féminins lui donnaient un visage gracieux, cependant marqué par une expression triste et un bandage au front. La femme du reflet sourit, semblant faire une joyeuse découverte, et son visage s'illumina, rayonnant d'une splendeur nouvelle. Happée par son charme, je finis par me faire à l'idée qu'il s'agissait du mien et c'est la joie au cœur que je l'adoptai.

A mon réveil, je n'aurais jamais imaginé faire ces deux découvertes si rapidement, mais, armée de mon nom et de mon visage, je me sentais capable d'affronter le monde hostile qui m'attendait au delà de ces murs protecteurs. C'est pour cela qu'une fois le miroir rangé dans son tiroir, je me dirigeai vers la porte et quittai un lieu déjà familier pour un couloir sombre et peu rassurant.

La différence de température m'arracha un frisson. Je regrettai soudainement d'avoir cédé aux caprices de ma curiosité. Immobile, au centre d'un couloir sombre encadré de portes peu avenantes, seule face à l'inconnu. Un bruit de voix me parvint de la droite ce qui coupa court à toutes mes hésitations. Il n'était plus temps de reculer. La voie pour retrouver mon passé me poussait à aller de l'avant et ce n'était pas en m'abritant dans une forteresse de solitude et en évitant tout contact avec les autres que j'atteindrais ce but.

Je m'arrêtai devant la porte et pris une grande inspiration, la main déjà sur la poignée. De l'autre coté me parvenaient des rires et des cris qui semblaient témoigner d'une ambiance agitée. Ma main s'abaissa et la poignée tourna lentement, émettant un petit son lorsqu'elle atteint la fin de son parcours. La porte s'ouvrit, brisant la frontière avec le monde extérieur, et je me retrouvai face à une salle inondée de lumière où le tumulte des voix m'assourdit.

Une dispute, des rires, des cris, le regard protecteur d'une femme au visage angélique, un parfum enveloppant de bien-être, une ambiance chaleureuse mais à la fois étrangère et intimidante. J'esquissai un pas en arrière, étourdie par ce flot d'informations. Chaque odeur, chaque sensation était un indice à analyser, une piste à explorer. Ces gens aux visages souriants réunis autour de grandes tables semblaient ne pas appartenir au même monde que le mien. Leur joie de vivre faisait vibrer l'air et mon cœur fut vite pris dans cette mélodie endiablée, battant le rythme de la vie, celle que je souhaitais vivre. La sérénité de ce lieu, par je ne sais quelle magie, résonnait dans mon âme d'une voix maternelle et apaisante, d'une voix qui ne pouvait mentir. J'eus l'impression d'être inconsciemment liée à cet endroit, à ces murs, mais aussi à ces inconnus qui semblaient croquer la vie à pleines dents car ils en connaissaient l'inestimable valeur. Tous à leur manière exprimaient un désir fougueux d'exister qui emplissait l'atmosphère et que je désirais partager n'osant cependant pas me mêler à eux.

Un rugissement s'éleva par dessus les éclats de voix :

-Qui est-ce que tu traites d'imbécile, sale exhibitionniste ?

Un jeune homme aux cheveux roses ébouriffés, avait sauté sur une table et plantait son regard menaçant sur un autre jeune homme, torse nu, les cheveux noirs en bataille eux aussi, qui ne semblait pas s'affoler de la situation. Celui-ci répondit calmement mais sa voix trahissait une colère grandissante :

-Si tu passais un peu moins de temps à manger du feu, peut-être éviterais-tu de griller les quelques neurones qu'il te reste...

-Tu veux te battre c'est ça ?

-Je t'attends, cerveau grillé !

-Tu l'auras voulu ! hurla le fauteur de trouble en envoyant au sol son adversaire d'un magnifique coup de poing en plein visage.

Le temps resta suspendu un instant tandis que le jeune homme encore debout affichait un sourire radieux et satisfait.

-Je t'ai eu Grey ! Tu ne fais pas le poids face à m...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, envoyé en l'air par le dénommé Grey. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers les deux garçons tapageurs, certains mêlés d'admiration, une lueur d'envie dans les yeux, d'autres moins optimistes pour la suite des événements. Un homme titanesque avait même la larme à l'œil et ne cessait de répéter : « Ce sont des hommes ! ».

Tout se déroula ensuite très vite, de nombreuses personnes rejoignirent la bataille, défendant un camp ou l'autre ou simplement distribuant des ecchymoses à tour de bras sans se soucier des destinataires. Certains, d'humeur moins combative, observaient la discussion musclée en encourageant leurs amis et en souriant devant la scène banale qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux.

Une jeune femme blonde accompagnée d'un étrange chat bleu attira mon attention. Elle allait retrouver la serveuse qui continuait son travail tant bien que mal, se faufilant habilement entre les projectiles qui fusaient de toutes part. La femme au visage angélique couvait du regard les combattants, telle une mère, et fut interrompue dans sa contemplation par la question du curieux duo.

-Ne faudrait-il pas mieux les arrêter avant qu'ils ne détruisent tout ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sauront s'arrêter à temps, la rassura la jeune femme aux cheveux d'ivoire en évitant un pied de table qui faillit l'assommer.

-Erza aurait déjà mis un terme à tout cela, intervint le chat, pensif.

Un long silence s'installa.

Dans mon esprit, une ébullition de questions jaillit de cette simple remarque. Pourquoi un chat parlait-il ? Comment connaissait-il mon nom ? Peut être existait-il une autre Erza ? Et que signifiait ce silence, ces visages tristes qui jusqu'alors reflétaient la joie ? Je me sentis de nouveau perdre pied, engloutie dans ce tourbillon de questions, cherchant désespérément la surface. Mon esprit manquait de réponses, une nouvelle fois face à cet océan d'incertitudes, de mensonges et de fausses apparences. C'est dans cette tempête intérieure qu'une idée germa dans mon esprit. Une idée insensée, absurde. Et pourtant... Ces personnes étaient-elles celles qui m'attendaient, la clé qui me libérerait des chaînes de l'ignorance ? Il me fallait en avoir le cœur net mais mon corps refusait de bouger, entravé par la peur. Si je me trompais ? La mention de mon nom les avait assombris, peut-être étais-je liée à un événement malheureux qu'ils préféraient oublier ? Je pris conscience pour la première fois que les souvenirs que je pourchassais pourraient m'apporter tristesse et désillusion. Mon passé heureux n'était peut-être qu'une chimère ma vie, une fatalité à laquelle ma mémoire effacée aurait essayé de me soustraire. Était-ce mon ultime chance de repartir à zéro, de renaître dans une nouvelle vie ? Mon unique but, l'horizon que je cherchais à atteindre me mènerait-il vers des jours heureux ?

-Erza !

Je fus brusquement tirée de mes pensées par ce cri qu'avait poussé le jeune homme aux cheveux roses et je remarquai avec effroi que tout les regards s'étaient tournés vers moi. Le silence s'était abattu sur la pièce tel le calme avant la tempête. La pression de tous ces yeux inconnus m'écrasait, me comprimait. Ces visages ébahis, les larmes que versait la jeune femme blonde, tout cela ne présageait rien de bon. J'eus envie de m'enfuir mais le cauchemar de ma situation me pétrifiait. Que faisais-je ici ? Qu'avais-je espéré ? Les secondes s'allongeaient, le temps s'étirait mais je sentais venir la fin de cette fragile bulle et je la redoutais d'autant plus.

L'équilibre se brisa.

Le temps reprit son cours et le garçon à la chevelure rose s'élança vers moi en répétant une nouvelle fois mon nom. Erza. De tous cotés, les étrangers s'animèrent à l'unisson, murmurant entre eux des paroles enthousiastes. Le jeune homme se rapprochait et ma panique s'amplifiait. Jamais encore je ne m'étais sentie aussi nue et vulnérable. Je haïssais ma faiblesse, mon incapacité à agir me révoltait. Je fermai les yeux et me crispai, apeurée. Les secondes s'écoulaient au ralenti, les murmures devenaient grondements et emplissaient mon esprit. Les claquements des sandales du jeune homme sur le parquet étaient autant de piques qui perforaient mes tympans toujours plus violemment. J'étais sur le point d'imploser, vaincue par la force des choses. Je m'apprêtais à abandonner lorsqu'un picotement au bout de mes doigts m'alerta. Une intense chaleur emplit mon corps tout en apaisant mon esprit. _Était-ce un rêve ?_ Je me remis entièrement à ces douces flammes qui m'enveloppaient, libérée de toute crainte.

La chaleur diminua progressivement et je rouvris enfin les yeux, exempte de toute peur. Le jeune homme maintenant situé à un mètre de moi affichait une expression étonnée. Quelque chose avait changé. Je remarquai avec stupéfaction que mes habits légers avaient fait place à une imposante armure décorée d'une croix.

« De la... magie... pensais-je ébahie »

\- Tu... tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur comme ça, hésita le garçon avec un rire gêné.

\- Qui es-tu ? demandais-je sans préambule.

\- Je... euh... Natsu... Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?

\- Je ne me souviens pas...

\- Elle est malade, renchérit le petit chat bleu.

Une rumeur s'éleva parmi les spectateurs, je devais visiblement connaître cette personne par le passé.

\- Où sommes nous ?

Le jeune homme me fixa les yeux ronds.

\- A Fairy Tail, notre guilde, bien sûr !

Une guilde... toutes ces personnes étaient donc alliées et ce jeune homme, Natsu, m'avait inclus parmi elles. Il est vrai que tous portaient cette étrange marque en forme de fée identique à la mienne. Étaient-ils tous des mages ou mon don était-il unique ? De nouvelles questions venaient remplacer les anciennes et je désespérais de sortir un jour de ce cercle vicieux. Je balayai du regard l'assemblée qui s'était formée et un détail retint mon attention : Grey, le jeune homme qui avait déclenché les hostilités, me fixait adossé à un pilier, le regard maussade. Nos regards se croisèrent et mon esprit fut instantanément arraché à la pièce pour être violemment plongé dans mon passé.

L'odeur de la mort, partout une effluve épaisse et pestilentielle qui empoisonnait l'air. Bien que spectatrice, ma raison me dictait de fuir au plus vite cette atmosphère qui suintait le danger. J'étais allongée. Sous mon dos le sol était rocailleux et inconfortable. Des éléments me revinrent en mémoire et je crus ressentir de nouveau la douleur de ma cheville cassée et de mes nombreuses contusions mais aussi le goût métallique du sang dans ma bouche. Comment m'étais-je retrouvée dans une telle situation ? Ne savais-je pas maîtriser la magie après tout ? Comment avais-je pu tomber avec un tel pouvoir ?

De grands nuages noirs recouvraient le ciel comme si tout espoir avait quitté les lieux. Était-ce la fin que le vent soufflait à mes oreilles ? Non, ce n'était qu'un souvenir et pourtant tout me paraissait si réel ces ténèbres presque palpables, ma fin si proche. Je pouvais sentir tout cela et j'en tremblais intérieurement. Mon passé ressemblait donc à ceci, une fin sans espérance. Je tentai de fermer mon esprit au flot d'images qui défilaient devant mes yeux, en vain. J'avais ouvert la porte sur mon sombre passé et il m'était dorénavant impossible de la refermer, d'oublier à nouveau. J'avais marché vers mes tourments, insouciante et aveugle, gaspillant la chance unique qui m'avait été donnée.

Je sentis une présence à mes cotés, un être froid, inhumain. Dans un long craquement, une lame de glace se matérialisa, sa pointe à la base de mon cou. Les battements de mon cœur s'intensifièrent. Cette épée sentait la mort, elle avait baigné dans le sang. Elle vibrait, impatiente d'accomplir un nouveau meurtre, de boire le sang d'une nouvelle victime. Non, cette arme n'avait rien de naturel, c'était l'incarnation des ténèbres, de la magie noire. L'acier gelé rencontra ma peau, faisant perler le sang. Le prédateur se délectait de la peur de sa proie, écoutait la mélodie de son sang si douce à ses oreilles. Un simple geste et l'hémoglobine tant désirée serait versée, souillant le sol, nourrissant la lame.

Lentement l'arme s'éleva, et mes derniers instants s'envolaient avec elle._ Je ne veux pas mourir ! _Oui ma vie était peut être un considérable échec mais la mort m'en délivrerait-elle ? La peur, glaciale, s'infiltrait dans mes veines avec la douce sensation de brûler de l'intérieur. _Que quelqu'un vienne prendre ma place ! _Il me restait encore tant de choses à vivre, à pleurer, à rire, à haïr et à aimer. Je ne pouvais envisager de tout perdre maintenant car si je n'avais plus rien, il me restait mon futur,ses promesses. La lame translucide s'arrêta haut au dessus de mon corps. Précaution inutile, le tranchant de l'acier n'aurait aucune difficulté à découper cette impuissante chair porteuse de tant de rêves.

C'était la fin.

Il n'y avait plus rien à espérer.

Toute peur s'était évaporée, le poison paralysant avait quitté mon sang laissant à la place une douce chaleur anesthésiante. Calme, je tournai la tête. Il me fallait tout de même découvrir qui mettrait fin à mes jours. Je suivis du regard la lisse froideur du métal, remontant jusqu'à sa base. Une main forte et ferme tenait le fil de ma vie, une main d'homme. Je poursuivis mon exploration, découvrant un bras puissant puis un torse musclé. Et la marque.

Cette fée, ce signe dans lequel j'avais placé durant quelques instants mes espoirs d'avenir. Ce lieu, cette guilde qui me paraissait si proche, si maternelle. Trahie. Trompée. Abusée. Tout n'était que noirceur finalement. Désabusée, désillusionnée, il ne me restait plus rien. La mort était l'ultime délivrance de ce monde qui m'avait rejetée. Et je marchais vers elle à bras ouverts.

Sans espérance, je découvris le visage froid, éteint. Les yeux bleu nuit qui me fixaient, absents, sans une once de pitié. Grey. Il avait perdu toute son humanité, plongeant dans les profondeurs glaciales de la magie. Sans une hésitation il abaissa sa main, déchirant l'air, mettant fin à mon passage dans ce monde absurde.

Je pris brutalement conscience du sol dur et lisse sous mes genoux et sous mes paumes. Je tremblais. Non pas de peur mais de haine. Un poison mielleux avait libéré son venin dans mon esprit. Un sentiment de manque mais aussi un but, celui de la vengeance. Une unique cible : Grey, l'homme qui avait détruit ma vie. J'avais vu ce regard inhumain, ses actions dénuées de sentiments, je ne pourrais plus me laisser berner aussi facilement. Je percevais l'agitation autour de moi. Les autres s'inquiétaient. Pouvais-je leur faire confiance ? Je décidai que non, le danger était trop grand, rien ne pouvait se mettre en travers de mon chemin.

J'ouvris les yeux et repérai ma proie. Triste plaisanterie, j'étais devenue le prédateur et je m'apprêtais à tuer, me régalant à l'avance du sang versé. Cette vie ne valait vraiment rien. Tout revenait au même, tuer ou être tué. Pas de vie, uniquement la survie. Pas de sentiments, uniquement des illusions. Mais j'avais ouvert les yeux et je comptais bien me battre pour les garder ouverts. Oui j'allais me battre, au même titre que les autres. Oui j'allais mentir pour atteindre mes buts. Oui j'allais comme tous les autres poursuivre un monde meilleur, utopique, inatteignable, car c'est l'unique réel but qu'il y avait à atteindre. J'étais enfin sortie de mon rêve perdue la quête de mon bonheur dans mon passé, perdues mes illusions de futur rempli d'espoir, tout cela avait enfin un sens : l'absurdité de l'existence.

Je recherchai en moi cette puissance que j'avais effleurée tout à l'heure, libérant les flammes magiques. Cependant, cette fois, je déversai toute ma haine et tout mon désespoir dans cette force irradiante. L'énergie grisante m'enveloppa. Je ressentis une nouvelle fois cette plénitude mais elle fut de courte durée, la suprématie de la vengeance eut raison d'elle. Je fixai une dernière fois mon objectif, impassible, et m'élançai, vêtue d'une armure aux grandes ailes noires.

Mon poing frappa de plein fouet l'adversaire qui s'écrasa violemment sur le sol. Le temps suspendu retenait prisonniers tous les membres de la guilde. Seule exception à la règle, je tourbillonnais telle une furie, faisant valser les coups, multipliant les blessures, ne m'arrêtant que pour armer de nouveau mon poing. D'un coup plus puissant que les autres je projetai l'ennemi contre une table et m'arrêtai pour contempler l'acte de ma vengeance. Je rassemblai ma magie, tentant de donner forme à l'outil de ma délivrance, l'objet qui soignerait mon esprit envenimé. Une longue et fine épée apparut dans ma main, une lame immaculée qui serait bientôt salie par l'offrande d'une vie pour une autre. Je m'avançai lentement vers l'être affaibli dont je ferais bientôt taire à jamais les souffrances et levai mon arme, prête à donner le coup fatal.

Je rencontrai alors les yeux de ma victime relevant la tête. Un regard désolé, sincère.

_Je ne pouvais pas renoncer !_

Que signifiait ceci ? Était-ce un nouveau mensonge, un nouveau piège ?

_Il fallait en finir !_

Cet homme était-il vraiment mauvais ?

_Il n'y aurait pas d'autre occasion !_

Avais-je vraiment le droit de le juger ?

_Tue-le ! Tue-le !_

Oui, je le pouvais. C'était lui même qui m'avait appris cette règle : tuer ou se faire tuer. Si je ne le faisais pas, j'en paierais les conséquences de ma vie. Toutefois, dans ce regard, j'avais entrevu l'espoir. L'espoir d'un monde qui ne m'avait pas encore été dévoilé, où le bonheur n'était pas un rêve inatteignable, où la sincérité remplaçait le mensonge.

Je sentis soudain une étreinte puissante autour de mes bras et de ma taille : les membres de la guilde avaient surmonté leur surprise et tentaient de m'immobiliser. Je chassai de mon esprit toutes ces pensées superflues et me débattis, n'ayant plus que la vengeance en tête mais il était trop tard. Mon hésitation m'avait perdue. Trahie par mes propres pensées.

Je me sentis soudain sombrer, éreintée. L'utilisation de la magie après ce long moment de convalescence faisait ressentir son contrecoup. Il était trop tard de toute façon, je n'espérais plus rien, j'étais perdue.

J'entendis alors une voix faible, un murmure, un souffle d'espoir :

« Je suis désolé, Erza... »

_Grey ?_

Puis tout devint noir.


	2. Chapter 2

Doucement, il abreuvait mon âme, laissant sur son passage une délicieuse tiédeur. Comme l'antidote à la toxine qui m'avait empoisonné l'esprit, il libérait dans mes pensées son narcotique divin. Ce nectar délectable respirant la candeur et la pureté qui apaisait toutes les souffrances. Tendrement, il me berçait de son souffle mélodieux, déversait son charme sucré jusque dans mon sang. Enfin, je l'avais retrouvé. L'Espoir.

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux. Ce que j'avais vu me revint en mémoire et je sentis l'angoisse gagner sournoisement mes pensées entremêlées. Lentement, un trouble insidieux s'immisçait dans mon esprit, la haine resurgissait. La haine d'un monde de façade, une immense mascarade qui avait brisé mes illusions. À quoi bon chercher les réponses à mes questions dans un monde gouverné par le mensonge ? À quoi bon rechercher en vain dans mon passé un monde meilleur inexistant ? La vengeance, voilà le seul but qu'il me restait à poursuivre. Un chemin empreint de haine, le seul sentiment véritable. J'aurais aimé que tout ceci ne soit qu'une création de mon esprit, une mise en scène de mon inconscient troublé par de longs jours de sommeil, mais je ne parvenais pas à oublier ces yeux inhumains, remplis d'une noirceur impénétrable, qui m'avaient éveillée à la cruauté de la vie. Un cauchemar qui ne pouvait qu'être réel.

Je me repérai rapidement, reconnaissant l'infirmerie où je m'étais réveillée pour la première fois. _La première pierre_ _sur laquelle je construirai mon avenir, _avais-je pensé. Avenir que je savais vide de sens dorénavant, sans intérêt comme la vie elle-même. Qu'importait d'ailleurs si il s'agissait d'une infirmerie ? À quoi cela servait-il de chercher des certitudes dans un monde corrompu ? La seule vérité immuable était cette course constante et dénuée de sens vers un but inatteignable, le bonheur. Une quête désespérée à laquelle chaque être vivant s'adonnait, une chimère dont le doux rêve ne compensait pas l'impasse remplie de malheurs où s'engouffraient ses victimes.

J'eus soudain l'impression de ne pas être seule et je découvris rapidement que je n'avais pas tort. _Il_ était là, endormi à mon chevet. Insouciant du danger, pathétiquement impuissant. La flamme sanglante réapparut dans mes yeux qui ne fixaient plus que cette proie sans défense. L'adrénaline exaltante se déversa dans mes veines, développant mes sens. Je percevais nettement son souffle régulier, son calme que je rendrais bientôt éternel en retrouvant moi-même la paix.

Je déversai une fois de plus l'énergie magique dans l'atmosphère dont la température augmenta rapidement. Réitérant son rituel funèbre, le flux se matérialisa peu à peu, donnant naissance à une lame vibrante de ressentiment que je plaçai contre la gorge de la froide créature. Enfin j'accomplissais la première étape de mon destin rougeoyant. La balance du chaos avait déjà penché. La peine, inéluctable, retentissait dans cette vie sacrifiée. Par son exécution, je condamnais ce monde sans justice, ce monde qui m'avait tourné le dos.

Enfin, il y avait eu une exception...

Un regard qui m'avait fait douter par la puissance de sa limpidité.

Une promesse rédemptrice.

Un frisson d'espoir.

La noirceur de ces yeux était-elle la porte vers un avenir lumineux ? Ne risquais-je pas de la refermer à jamais en accomplissant ma vengeance ? Pouvais-je vraiment renoncer à l'espoir, cette extase qui m'avait possédée durant un si infime mais si exquis instant ? Pourrais-je un jour replonger mon regard dans ces prunelles et ressentir de nouveau cette sensation ? Je sentais approcher de nouveau cette tempête, rugir cet ouragan de questions qui tourmentait mon esprit. Cette lente mais néanmoins violente torture, je ne voulais plus avoir à la subir. Cette souffrance qu'il engendrait en moi, je devais l'éradiquer.

C'est alors qu'il ouvrit les yeux, livrant à mon regard ses iris bleu nuit d'une pureté de glace. Et ce que j'y décelai fut de la tristesse. L'océan tumultueux retenu dans ces prisons circulaires semblait implorer le pardon. Il n'y avait point de peur ou de sentiments factices dans ces orbes qui me fixaient intensément. La mort elle même n'avait plus aucune emprise, car plus rien ne comptait. Seulement eux et moi, unis par l'espoir.

\- Erza...

La douce illusion vola en éclats tandis que je reprenais mes esprits. Je resserrai ma prise sur la lame que j'avais inconsciemment relâchée. Comment cet homme pouvait-il incarner deux sentiments si opposés qu'ils me faisaient perdre le contrôle de moi-même, l'unique liberté qu'il me restait ?

\- Pourquoi ?

Ce mot que j'avais murmuré presque inconsciemment déchira le silence, envahit l'espace jusqu'à devenir omniprésent ; _pourquoi ? _Oui, pourquoi pour quelle raison devais-je vivre ce supplice ? Ne souffrais-je pas déjà assez du monde dans lequel je m'étais éveillée ? Peu à peu le son s'essouffla, puis mourut, consumé par le vide. Ne laissant plus derrière lui qu'une tranquillité apparente qui masquait en réalité un déferlement de sentiments ambivalents.

Il ne répondit rien abandonné au silence qui deviendrait son tombeau. Toutefois, le trouble se peignait sur son visage. Ce mot semblait avoir réveillé en lui bien plus qu'un simple questionnement, il était allé remuer les sombres limbes de sa mémoire. Ces atrocités qu'il avait auparavant masquées derrière une expression désolée rampaient vers la surface, s'agrippaient de leurs doigts immatériels à son âme. Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il aurait beau les dissimuler de nouveau, j'avais vu. Les chaînes qu'il traînait, ces souvenirs qui entravaient sa marche vers l'avenir étaient sortis de leur profond abîme. Les masques étaient tombés. Lui prisonnier de son passé, moi de mon présent opposés mais égaux.

\- Qui es-tu ?

La justesse et la simplicité de la question semblèrent amplifier le trouble de l'homme que je menaçais. Je ne connaissais rien de lui. Son nom ? Sa magie ? Rien que des artifices qui masquaient sa nature profonde et immuable. Était-il le monstre que je devais craindre où l'allié, le guide, que j'avais espéré ?

Lentement et infailliblement, ma patience avançait vers son point de rupture. Pas un seul son ne sortait des lèvres du mage, comme scellées par des souvenirs froids à en frémir. Je ne pouvais pas tolérer une telle faiblesse, moi qui faisait des efforts considérables afin de paraître forte et assurée. Comment pouvait-il se murer dans le silence alors que ses yeux criaient une douleur sourde ?

\- Pourquoi apparais-tu dans le seul souvenir qu'il me reste ? demandais-je d'une voix qui trahissait sans peine ma colère.

Une étincelle traversa son regard. Il savait exactement quel était le souvenir dont je voulais parler, ces mêmes images qu'il semblait redouter. Péniblement, ses lèvres se détachèrent, et il atteignit le point de non retour.

\- Ce jour là, j'ai failli te tuer.

La vérité. Brute. Pas de mensonge cette fois, rien que les faits, amers.

\- Nous faisions partie de la même équipe, de la même guilde nous étions amis. Tu me faisais confiance. Ce lien que nous avions construit en surmontant ensemble les épreuves qui se présentaient à nous, je l'ai brisé. J'ai tout réduit à néant.

Il fit une pause, comme pour prendre pleinement conscience de ce qu'il avait dévoilé. Malgré moi, les questions fusaient dans mon esprit. Les mots _amis_, _confiance_, me paraissaient bien creux désormais mais ils avaient dégagé une force que je n'aurais pas soupçonnée lorsqu'il les avait prononcés. Et si je me trompais, si la sincérité de cette relation était la raison pour laquelle l'homme ne gisait pas devant moi, baignant dans le salaire de ma vengeance ? Un tel miracle pouvait-il exister dans ce monde que je croyais vide ?

\- Nous nous connaissons depuis notre jeunesse, depuis le jour où tu es entrée à Fairy Tail, fuyant ceux qui t'avaient volé ton enfance, reprit-il. Je ne t'aimais pas, tu étais toujours renfermée, inaccessible. Je pensais que tu ne savais pas ce qu'était la souffrance et je t'en voulais car tu exprimais par ton mutisme une douleur que j'enfouissais au plus profond de moi. Et puis un jour, j'ai vu tes larmes. Celles qui m'ont fait comprendre à quel point tes blessures étaient véritables, car ces larmes étaient celles que j'avais moi-même versé. Ce jour là, au bord du canal, nos yeux ont scellé un pacte silencieux et pour la première fois, j'ai oublié les plaies sanglantes que j'avais hérité de mon passé. Je n'était plus seul, nous n'étions plus seuls. Du moins jusqu'à ce jour où je t'ai abandonnée, où j'ai brisé en un geste ce lien si précieux. C'est impardonnable...

Impardonnable oui, ça l'était. Cependant, tandis que d'une part, ma conscience m'exhortait à succomber à mon désir de vengeance, à éradiquer les ténèbres qui m'avaient fait sombrer, ma curiosité me susurrait doucereusement d'assouvir cette soif de connaissance, de combler le vide qui emplissait ma mémoire. Il me fallait respirer de nouveau cette sensation, m'abreuver de cette plénitude. Mon âme toute entière exigeait de goûter de nouveau à la drogue la plus pure et addictive qui soit. Mon enfance m'avait soi-disant été volée, mon futur demeurait incertain, seul cet immense trou noir pouvait renfermer ce nirvana : l'espoir qui m'avait envoûtée.

Alors je fis abstraction de tout. De toute cette haine qui m'avait envahie, étouffée, étriquant mes pensées dans le seul désir de vengeance. J'oubliai même un instant le regard glacial qui avait voulu s'emparer de ma vie. Et d'un souffle discret, je hurlai mon désir d'échapper au cauchemar dans lequel je m'étais réveillée :

\- S'il te plaît, parle moi d'avant.

Rugissement du cœur.

Silence de l'instant.

De nouveau ses lèvres se dégelèrent, ouvrant la porte sur un monde aux aspects nouveaux, et prise dans la farandole des mots qu'il révélait, je me sentis à mon tour emportée à travers ce passé qui m'accueillait.

* * *

Un nom, un passé, des batailles, des victoires, tous rejoignaient inexorablement le point vital d'une existence, la poursuite d'un but, la recherche d'un passé oublié. Erza Scarlet une des mages les plus puissantes de Fairy Tail. Comment croire que l'étrangère que j'étais aujourd'hui avait pu être une personne aussi forte et reconnue ? Cette découverte m'enivrait : j'avais retrouvé le nom qui avait fait de moi une telle femme et je le faisais mien de nouveau. Un sentiment d'absolu m'envahit. Je n'étais plus seulement Erza, ma seconde moitié, mon glorieux passé, m'avait retrouvée ; j'étais Erza Scarlet, la crainte et respectée Titania.

Cette même épée que je tenais brandie devant moi avait servi mes idéaux et combattu pour mes convictions. Cette lame était le fer qui avait protégé mes camarades, mes amis. Ces armures que je revêtais n'étaient autres que l'amitié dont m'entouraient mes compagnons. Peut-être m'étais-je trompée finalement, le malheur qui m'avait envahie n'était que le fruit de la peur de ne pas retrouver ces sensations apaisantes, le vide laissé par mon addiction à la vie.

Un doute subsistait cependant, la réminiscence d'un échec. Une défaite qui avait failli me coûter la vie et qui restait inexpliquée. Je ne pouvais m'abandonner à la quiétude que j'effleurais sans en connaître les raisons car, peu à peu, la haine qu'elle engendrait m'envahirait de nouveau, arrachant à mon âme le peu de bonheur qu'elle avait extirpé à mon passé. J'avais déjà assez souffert de ce fléau pour ne pas permettre que l'histoire se reproduise à nouveau il me fallait savoir.

\- Pourquoi avoir tenté de me tuer ?

Les mots restèrent un moment en suspens dans le vide sonore, tel le présage d'une violente tempête. Avais-je vraiment envie de savoir ? Pouvais-je mettre en péril tout ce que j'avais bâti sur les cendres de mon passé pour quelques informations ? Oui, je le devais. C'était l'unique façon d'effacer l'ombre qui suivait mes pas et progressait en moi tel un lent et douloureux poison. C'était l'ultime sacrifice à accomplir et, enfin, la dernière muraille tomberait pour me laisser conquérir cette ultime partie de moi-même.

\- Je...

-Yosh !

Je sursautai, surprise, avant de lancer un regard meurtrier en direction de celui qui avait osé interrompre cette révélation qui représentait tout pour moi.

\- Salut !

\- Aye !

C'est avec étonnement que je découvris le petit groupe composé de Natsu, la fille blonde que j'avais aperçue dans la pièce principale et de l'étrange chat bleu devant ce qu'il restait de la porte de l'infirmerie. Que venaient-ils faire ici ? Je ne pouvais pas les laisser se mettre en travers de mon chemin, trop de choses dépendaient de ce qu'ils empêchaient sans même s'en rendre compte. Il fallait que je me débarrasse d'eux, quelle que soit la méthode. Moins je réagissais, plus il serait difficile de les faire quitter cette pièce et pourtant le temps, imperturbable, déroulait sa lente marche sans que je ne trouve de quelconque idée. Un à un, les grains du grand sablier s'écoulaient scellant progressivement ce que j'avais construit au cours des dernières minutes. Avec une lenteur irréelle, je voyais approcher la fin du doux rêve que j'avais perçu. La haine, telle une toxine envahirait de nouveau peu à peu mes pensées et tout serait vain.

C'est alors que je le vis.

Debout, fier au milieu des autres.

Imperturbable et froid mais d'une divine beauté.

Délectable dans ses formes et délicieux dans sa noblesse.

Miraculeuse création dont les douces senteurs caressaient mes narines émerveillées.

\- On t'a apporté un fraisier, ton gâteau préféré !

\- Aye !

Mon cœur loupa un battement. Quelle était cette chose capable de tels miracles ? Jamais encore je n'avais ressenti de telle dépendance, un si grand besoin de dévorer du regard cette œuvre céleste. Ma vie entière tournait à présent autour de ce point unique, tout le reste n'était qu'ornements et décorations. Ce fraisier, il me fallait y goûter.

\- Erza, Grey, tout va bien ? demanda la femme devenue inquiète tout à coup.

Je remarquai alors que je tenais toujours mon épée brandie devant moi et que la situation pouvait paraître assez délicate aux yeux des nouveaux arrivants.

\- Haha, non, tout va pour le mieux ! dis-je de la manière la plus rassurante possible en faisant disparaître immédiatement mon arme.

Je ne pouvais pas les laisser douter, qui sait si ils ne se mettraient pas de nouveau en travers de mon chemin et m'empêcheraient de connaître un jour la vérité ?

\- Bon, j'vous laisse moi, j'ai des trucs à régler, répondit en revanche le mage de glace avant de quitter la pièce sans un mot de plus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a le congélo ? questionna le mangeur de flammes d'un ton plus bagarreur qu'inquiet.

\- Il a peut être faim ? rétorqua le félin bleu qui n'y comprenait visiblement rien.

Cette remarque, bien que naïve et totalement déplacée provoqua en moi une prise de conscience qui se transforma vite en une violente douleur à l'estomac. Un long gargouillement déchira le silence laissé par le départ froid du modeleur de glace et tous les yeux se rivèrent instantanément sur moi.

\- Je crois qu'Erza a faim, observa le matou, perspicace, ce qui déclencha le rire des autres membres du groupe.

En quelques instants, tout le monde eut devant les yeux une appétissante part de gâteau et, ne résistant plus à la tentation, je pus enfin faire parvenir sur le tapis rouge ce mets royal.

La crème mousseuse déferla sur ma langue et un millier d'infimes crépitements déversèrent dans mon palais un arôme enchanteur qui me propulsa dans les nuages. Le coulis de fraise envahit alors mes sens, libérant son goût merveilleusement sucré dans mon palais qui acheva de planer. Enfin, le gâteau craqua divinement entre mes dents, apportant de nouvelles sensations qui, mêlées aux autres, me propulsèrent au septième ciel. Le plaisir était cependant de courte durée. De trop courte durée. Il me fallait explorer de nouveau ce panel immense d'émotions pour en découvrir toutes les facettes, les graver toutes dans ma mémoire. Un nouveau morceau franchit mes lèvres, provoquant de nouveau en moi une extraordinaire ébullition de nouvelles découvertes. Il me semblait que la mousse était plus légère que la fois précédente, le coulis, lui, paraissait renouveler la saveur de fraise dans d'infinies variations tandis que le gâteau croquant émettait de nouveaux sons mélodieux sous la dent.

Un morceau de plus suivit le second, apportant lui aussi son lot de nouvelles saveurs, puis un autre succéda au troisième. Je perdis ensuite le compte, m'oubliant dans ce paradis sucré, savourant part après part. Je fus alors brusquement rappelée à la réalité lorsque je me rendis compte qu'il ne restait plus rien de l'exquis dessert. Combien de temps avait duré cette jouissive expérience ? Trop peu, assurément. Je n'avais eu accès qu'à la couche supérieure des merveilles qui m'étaient offertes et je devais renouveler au plus vite ces explorations. Brusquement, je pris conscience de la présence d'autres personnes pour la première fois depuis le départ de mon voyage gustatif. Je fus d'abord frappée par leurs grands yeux qui me fixaient cherchant une réponse à la même question muette qu'ils se posaient. Avais-je pris tant de temps à déguster chaque facette, chaque bouchée ? Depuis combien de temps me scrutaient-ils ainsi ? Mes pupilles parcoururent la scène à la recherche de réponses et, lentement, un schéma se dessina dans mon esprit. Une solution tellement ridicule que je sentis une rougeur me peindre les pommettes. Je vérifiai une fois encore pour m'en assurer : leurs assiettes étaient pleines, la part de gâteau à peine entamée.

\- Lucy, je crois qu'Erza veut ta part, avança la créature bleue de sa petite voix.

\- Hahaha, pour ça tu n'as pas changé ! s'esclaffa l'homme aux cheveux roses.

Il prit un instant de réflexion avant d'ajouter sur un ton tout aussi assuré :

\- Puisque c'est comme ça, battons nous en duel !

\- Toi non plus tu ne changes pas, imbécile... répliqua la femme blonde, Lucy, d'un air plus amusé qu'exaspéré.

Décidément pas un seul d'entre eux ne semblait capable de sérieux. Leur air insouciant et jovial, diamétralement opposé à ma situation, ne me dérangeait guère cependant. Cette touche de simplicité et de vérité dégageait une sensation que j'avais déjà ressentie précédemment et qui revenait à présent m'attirer dans ses tendres filets. L'enivrante atmosphère de bien être m'enveloppa délicatement, jetant mes peurs et mes tourments dans l'oubli. Je pouvais enfin me révéler telle que je souhaitais être dans cette vie que je m'efforçais de reconstruire.

\- Dis, Erza, tu te souviens de moi quand même ? dit le petit être bleu intrigué.

\- Happy ! s'exclama la femme aux cheveux d'or.

\- Je... non, je ne me souviens vraiment de rien, désolée... répondis-je piteuse.

Comme soufflé par un vent violent, le nuage de joie qui m'entourait disparut soudainement.

Quelque chose s'était brisé.

La tension tomba sur le groupe telle une pluie torrentielle dont le froid des gouttes pénètre la peau. Le malaise envahit chaque centimètre carré de mon corps, éliminant méticuleusement toute trace de la chaleur qui s'y trouvait peu de temps plus tôt. Les visages des joyeux camarades qui étaient venus s'enquérir de mon état arboraient maintenant une expression bien plus grave. L'énergie contagieuse de Natsu, le rire apaisant de Lucy, les yeux pétillants de bonheur de Happy, tous avaient disparu en l'espace d'un instant. L'enthousiasme inébranlable que j'avais cru déceler chez eux avait déserté leurs figures pour laisser place à une effrayante mine sombre.

Les secondes passaient, toujours plus silencieuses, toujours plus oppressantes. Qu'avais-je dit pour provoquer ceci ? Mon destin était-il d'apporter le malheur partout avec moi ? La douleur était d'autant plus forte que cette fois ci, j'avais trouvé l'espoir, je l'avais laissé m'envahir, me guider. J'avais cru qu'en me livrant entièrement à cet idéal de bonheur, je finirais par l'atteindre. Mais non la désillusion était de nouveau au bout du chemin. J'étais furieuse contre moi même, contre ce monde qui m'avait dupée une fois de plus. Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide ? La première fois n'avait-elle pas suffi ?

Je remarquai alors les poings serrés du jeune homme. Son visage déformé par ses traits tendus exprimait une profonde colère qu'il semblait avoir du mal à contenir. Un frémissement le traversa et je tremblai à mon tour. Sa rage était elle dirigée contre moi ? Un frisson glacial me parcourut l'échine, l'instinct animal me poussait à fuir le danger, à survivre. Je pouvais ressentir la force des sentiments qui traversaient la bête sauvage que j'avais face à moi, une fureur irradiante qui embrasait l'air environnant. Paralysée par cette force écrasante et par la peur qu'elle m'inspirait, j'étais incapable d'effectuer la moindre action. Je pouvais uniquement attendre que passent les interminables secondes avant de devenir sa proie.

\- Pardonne-moi, Erza... Tout est de ma faute, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si j'avais été plus fort... Je n'ai même pas pu te protéger.

Je ne sus quoi dire.

Devais-je me sentir soulagée, triste ou bien attendrie ? Mon amnésie l'affectait-elle à ce point ? Le sourire qui ne quittait pas son visage radieux était-il un masque, la façade rassurante derrière laquelle il entassait les souvenirs qui le hantaient ? Ou était-ce un moyen d'oublier, de fuir un instant la douleur lancinante que lui infligeait son passé ? Il me sembla un moment voir mes propres yeux dans les siens, ma propre souffrance. J'étais partagée entre la joie de ne plus être seule, d'avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui sache me dire comment surmonter mes blessures et la peine de comprendre que celles-ci étaient incurables, qu'il me faudrait dorénavant vivre avec.

\- Moi aussi...

La douce voix de la jeune femme n'était plus qu'un souffle hésitant. Des cristaux liquides perlaient de ses yeux rougis, des émotions pures, sans voile. Son visage auparavant rayonnant exprimait maintenant un mélange de peine et de détermination.

\- Moi aussi je vais devenir plus forte, je serai là la prochaine fois lorsque tu en auras besoin !

La volonté qui jaillit de ces paroles me troubla, j'avais fait une erreur.

Rien ne s'était brisé, non, mais tout avait changé.

Une sensation plus intense que toutes celles que j'avais pu ressentir jusqu'alors bouillonnait en moi, un sentiment nouveau plus puissant que l'espoir. Une force qui surpassait celle que me procurait la magie, car bien plus humaine, bien plus véritable. Plus rien ne m'était impossible dorénavant, j'avais reçu la lumière qui illuminerait les ombres de mon monde. La vengeance ne représentait finalement qu'une nouvelle défaite, la résignation à vivre empêtrée dans les erreurs de mon passé. La clé de ce pouvoir envoûtant était ailleurs, dans la fine frontière qui sépare l'espoir de l'ombre qui suit chaque personne. Le berceau cet enchantement était dans les autres, dans Lucy, Natsu et même Happy. Car rien ne m'avait fait sentir aussi vivante que le fait de compter pour quelqu'un.

Lentement, la lumière qui avait germé dans mes ténèbres gagnait en intensité, le lumineux foyer progressait peu à peu tant dans mon esprit que dans mon corps. Contenir ces flammes ardentes devenait chaque instant plus ardu mais je ne pouvais laisser mes sentiments se dévoiler à travers mon ultime armure, la chair qui protégeait mes pensées les plus intimes du regard des autres. La chaleur qui était auparavant apaisante embrasa mes veines une à une, telle une coulée de lave, sous l'effet de la panique qui me gagnait. Je ne pouvais rien laisser transparaître. Je ne pouvais pas laisser les sentiments débordants passer pour de la faiblesse.

La peur se transforma en panique. Je craignais cette force incontrôlable qui s'était emparée de moi. Où était passé cette joie éphémère qui m'avait possédée, pourquoi la douleur m'envahissait-elle de nouveau ? Était-ce ma volonté de contrôler mes sentiments qui me faisait souffrir ? Mais comment laisser tomber cette rassurante barricade d'impassibilité, comment exposer mon être le plus profond à un monde empli de dangers ? Les sentiments qui s'étaient emparés de moi demandaient un sacrifice que je n'étais pas prête à concéder : mon apparence forte et inébranlable, le dernier bouclier derrière lequel je pouvais me protéger.

Les assauts se firent de plus en plus violents. Après avoir combattu le monde, c'était moi-même qu'il me fallait combattre. Une bataille que je ne pouvais pas perdre Titania aurait triomphé.

Résister à l'inéluctable.

Les sentiments qui grondaient en moi se réveillaient les uns après les autres, les douleurs refoulées, les blessures oubliées. Tous les prisonniers de l'image que je m'étais forgée frappaient contre leurs barreaux, criant à la liberté d'une même voix.

Combattre l'inexorable.

Mais j'avais peur. Peur des conséquences, peur de l'après. Qu'arriverait-il si, débordée par ce raz-de-marée, je me noyais dans des peines que je croyais perdues à jamais et qui refaisaient surface ?

Et perdre.

Mon armure d'impassibilité vola en éclats et les sentiments qui grondaient en moi explosèrent à l'air libre. Un déchaînement de sentiments se libéra, donnant naissance à une perle immaculée qui, lentement, glissa le long de l'arc du temps, hors de toute réalité. Paisiblement, elle roula le long de ma figure, déposant sur son passage un baiser humide, un souvenir éphémère. L'instant se suspendit lorsqu'elle parvint à un fragile équilibre, bravant le vide. Puis elle prit son envol, brisant l'illusion, et le monde bascula. La délicate bulle heurta brutalement le sol et explosa anéantissant le maelstrom de sentiments qui l'habitait.

* * *

Il n'y avait plus rien, une impression de vide. Ils étaient partis, sans un son, hors du temps, ne laissant pour seule marque qu'une vague réminiscence éclatée en infimes débris.

Étonnamment, je ne fus pas atteinte par la vulnérabilité que j'avais tant redoutée. Non, je me sentais libérée, délivrée d'un poids que je supportais depuis sûrement bien trop longtemps. Cette larme que j'avais versée semblait avoir purgé mon esprit. Le calme m'avait inondée, me plongeant dans une sorte de transe. Mon regard sur le monde avait changé et une nouvelle question était apparue : comment profiter pleinement de ces innombrables et merveilleux instants qui m'étaient offerts ? Comment ne pas redouter un brusque virement de situation ? Comment ne pas craindre de perdre cet équilibre si instable mais si exquis ? La vivacité des liens qui avaient avorté ma chute me fascinait. L'amitié, quelle délicieuse sensation délicate, enivrante, envoûtante même. Natsu, Lucy, Happy, les souvenirs qui me rattachaient à eux importaient peu, l'amnésie n'était qu'un faible prix à payer si la récompense était de retrouver un jour ces sourires éclatants porteurs d'avenir, et d'espoir.

Je ressentais cependant une inquiétude, la peur de voir disparaître devant mes yeux cette si douce utopie que mes propres mains avaient bercé. Il fallait rendre chaque instant à venir inoubliable, marquer au fer rouge dans le temps la trace de mon bonheur irradiant, révéler au monde cette joie. Et face à ces visages inquiets, à toute cette joie qui bouillonnait en moi, je ne pus qu'offrir un maigre sourire, messager de toute ma gratitude.

Pas une parole ne fut formulée avant qu'un son régulier vienne briser le silence au parfum ambrosiaque qui nous enveloppait. Un geste, instinctif, vint effacer toute trace de l'acte passé tandis que les visages reprenaient leurs aspects habituels. Tout ce qui venait de se passer était réduit au silence, mais continuait à chanter pour qui savait déchiffrer ces regards complices.

C'est alors que les bruits de pas laissèrent la place à la jeune serveuse que je reconnus immédiatement pour la bonté dont elle irradiait. Et sans même un regard pour les débris de la porte elle me lança un sourire avenant qui me réconforta dans mon idée. Je pressentais cependant par l'insistance des pupilles qui me fixaient qu'elle n'ignorait rien de ce qui venait de se produire, qu'elle avait reconnu une situation familière. Toutefois, elle n'en dit rien, me laissant perplexe et avec une voix maternelle mais autoritaire intima aux trois visiteurs de m'accorder « s'il le voulaient bien » encore un peu de repos.

Je me sentis trahie par cette attention, bien que bienveillante, car il m'était difficile d'abandonner si vite un bonheur que je croyais acquis alors que toute chose autour de moi était tangible. Mais dès lors qu'elle tourna les talons suivant de près le petit groupe, une vague de fatigue que les événements m'avaient fait refouler déferla sur moi et je sombrai dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Il fait froid. L'air est glacé lorsque des bras chauds et rassurants me soulèvent doucement. Et je me laisse porter, enivrée par le doux contact de ces bras qui me bercent. Alors ils s'agitent, se tendent et je sens qu'on se déplace mais cela ne me dérange pas. Je ressent chaque pas, chaque mouvement de cette sublime mécanique de chair, et j'aime cette sensation nouvelle. Je savoure ce sentiment de bien-être, encore un peu je n'ai plus froid.

J'ouvre les yeux et vois son sourire. Qui est-ce ? Son visage m'interpelle, comme le font ceux sur les vieilles photos que l'on ne reconnaît pas. Ça n'a pas d'importance après tout. Il sourit, j'ai chaud, les bras me bercent. Je jouis encore un peu de ce sentiment de vulnérabilité si étrangement agréable. Car je n'ai plus à me soucier de rien.

Alors je me concentre de nouveau sur son visage. Cheveux bleus ébouriffés, comme après une bataille. Une marque étrange, de part et d'autre d'un œil qui fixe le lointain, qui ne me regarde pas. Et un sourire, rayonnant, qui excuse tout. Je me concentre de nouveau mais je ne parviens toujours pas à définir de qui il s'agit. Il reste cette bouche souriante, qui, elle, me fixe, me surveille, me protège et le contact tiède des bras qui me portent.

Puis la lance transperce l'abdomen. La pointe recouverte de sang chaud laisse filtrer un froid glacial qui porte un nom familier. Le temps gelé progresse au rythme du liquide rouge qui s'étend sur la veste tandis que je contemple encore les instants qui sont désormais derrière moi.

Et soudain, le sourire disparaît.

Le froid m'attaque et les bras se crispent, brisant l'étreinte protectrice. Le sang perle des lèvres désormais contractées en un rictus effrayant. Les yeux ne fixent plus rien, ils respirent la souffrance dont l'odeur emplit mes narines. L'hémoglobine visqueuse dégringole maintenant, et martèle le sol d'un claquement mécanique insupportable. La respiration s'accélère, s'emballe la peur traverse les yeux, le corps tremblant faiblit, tout comme l'esprit qui s'éteint.

Je glisse le long des bras froids dont la vie s'échappe avant de frapper brutalement le sol, paralysée. Je ne peux tourner la tête mais je ne tiens pas à être spectatrice de cette horreur. Seul le ciel menaçant me fait face. Cependant l'odeur sombre de la mort est omniprésente, et le sang ayant giclé sur mon visage me laisse un goût amer de désespoir. Enfin, il succombe et rejoint le sol à mes cotés dans un bruit sourd qui résonne longuement dans mon esprit comme la dernière note d'une mélodie funeste le requiem d'un bonheur perdu dont l'instrument n'est autre que Grey. Grey et ses promesses. Grey et l'espoir qu'il a osé me proposer. Grey et ses mensonges.

Dans un long craquement une lame translucide me fait regagner mes esprits, sa pointe est à la base de mon cou. Mais je connais déjà trop bien le visage de ma mort pour lui accorder un nouveau regard.


End file.
